Tyrannosaurus
Tyrannosaurus is a tyrannosaurid theropod from the Maastrichian age of the Cretaceous period, from 68-66 million years ago. The only known species is ''T.rex. Real Life Tyrannosaurus was the largest known member of the tyrannosaurids. It lived in the Hell Creek and Lance Formations, with specimens found in North and South Dakota, Montana, Alberta, Texas, New Mexico and Wyoming. It seems to have had a high mortality rate as an infant and when sexually mature, but a comparatively low mortality rate as a juvenile. Tyrannosaurus ''was an apex predator, preying on most of the animals in the Hell Creek Formation, such as ''Triceratops, Edmontosaurus and Ankylosaurus. As a juvenile, it would have preyed on smaller, faster animals such as ornithomimids, Thescelosaurus, Anzu and Dakotaraptor. Tyrannosaurus had an extremely powerful bite and small, but robustly-built arms which it used to subdue prey. Tyrannosaurus, like most theropods, likely fed by rapidly shaking the head sideways to deflesh a carcass, similarly to a crocodile. Tyrannosaurus ''had extremely keen eyesight; it's eyesight was 13 times more acute then the eyesight of a human, and it had a binocular field of view of around 55 degrees. ''Tyrannosaurus ''also had large olfactory bulbs in its brain, as well as large olfactory nerves, which indicates scent was another important sense for ''T.rex. Tyrannosaurus also has a very long cochlea, which indicates it had very acute hearing, and it seems to have heard low-frequency sounds the best. In terms of integument, it is very likely that Tyrannosaurus possessed feathers; most of T.rex's relatives within Coelurosauria have preserved evidence of feathers, and those that have not are bracketed by relatives that do, such as Dilong and Yutyrannus. The integument of T.rex ''is generally figured to be a mix of scales, naked skin and feathers on various points of the body. From nose to tail, the specimen Sue (one of the largest, most complete and oldest in age of all ''T.rex specimens), reached 12.3 meters (40 feet) in length and 3.66 meters (12 feet) tall at the hip. Typically, Sue's weight has been estimated at around 9 tonnes (10 tons) in weight, however, a recent study using computer models estimates the weight to be from 9.5-18.5 tonnes (~10-20 tons), though the lower estimates were considered much more plausible. Most specimens probably didn't reach such massive sizes, with the latest estimates ranging from 5.4 to 6.8 Tons. However, Sue was an extremely old animal (for the species), at around 28 years old; which is probably close to the species' maximum age, as Sue has signs of arthritis. Another fairly complete specimen, Trix, discovered in 2013, may have been even larger. It was over 30 years old, and may have possibly been 13 meters (43 feet), though this is not very likely. The bite of the Tyrannosaurus rex was according to new calculations (2017) even stronger than expected, write Florida State University researchers in Tallahassee in the scientific journal "Scientific Reports". His teeth thundered down on the prey with a force equivalent to the weight of three small cars. ''Tyrannosaurus rex compressed its fangs at 30 tons per square centimeter. So he could effortlessly crush the bones of his victims. "It was this bone-shattering ability that helped T. rex to completely slaughter the skeletons of large horned dinosaurs and beak dinosaurs," said paleontologist and co-author Paul Gignac. Thus, the giant lizards also reached the valuable mineral salts and the bone marrow. There are several indications that Tyrannosaurus rex was both an active hunter and a scavenger, as well as a loner and a pack animal with pronounced social behavior (Wikipedia) The olfactory center has been disproportionately large, as with scavengers. According to Horner, Tyrannosaurus rex could probably smell carrion at a distance of up to 40 km. In The Isle Overview: Tyrannosaurus acts as a apex predator capable of hunting almost all of the herbivores on the island, with the exception of Puertasaurus, as an adult. Shantungosaurus, Ankylosaurus, ''and ''Triceratops ''will also provide some difficulty. It will receive a feathered version in the future. It is rather slow, and only has 28 seconds-worth of stamina, making it an ambush-and-brawl predator. Default The default ''Tyrannosaurus has a three-stage life cycle of juvenile, sub-adult, and adult. Outside of stats, the Tyrannosaurus physically changes as it grows. As T. rex grows, its snout becomes higher (what makes it look like if it got less elongated), its coloration morphs from black color to dark brown, and it losing its horizontal striping. A trait found exclusive to the juveniles are a row of iguana-like spikes spanning from the top of the head to the tip of the tail that is lost once it reaches sub-adulthood. Tyrannosaurus (Juvenile) As a juvenile, Tyrannosaurus is fast, but not as fast as the other Tier 3 and 4 dinosaurs. Recommended prey are small and medium dinosaurs, like the Dryosaurus and the Gallimimus or when AI is enabled, Orodromeus is the easiest prey, expecially at the beginning, since it gives 15 food and it makes it easier to get through to the Sub-Adult. It is recommended that players use ambush tactics when hunting prey at this stage. It is advised to stay low when dangers are nearby as juveniles are vulnerable to other predators. A good strategy is to act friendly with adult Tyrannosaurus as they might adopt the player as one of their own. The juvenile T.rex has 2000 health. Tyrannosaurus (Sub-Adult) The Sub-adult stage is the second stage of the life-cycle of the T.rex. At this stage, Tyrannosaurus trades a portion of its speed for bite force. More dinosaurs can outrun sub-adult Tyrannosaurus, so it is recommended that the player ambushes their prey or go after slower dinosaurs. Most solo predators smaller than the sub-adult will avoid it, but packs can be lethal. The sub-adult has 4000 health. Tyrannosaurus (Adult) One of the most feared predators in The Isle, the Adult Tyrannosaurus is certainly one of the most lethal carnivores to encounter and play as. The Tyrannosaurus is a good choice for those who want to strike fear into the hearts of other players. They generally aren't seen in packs but may occasionally be seen in pairs. It has a whopping amount of heath, 6500. The in-game Rex is portrayed as 13.7 meters (45 feet); however, no evidence is currently known to support this. Tyrannosaurus (Hyperendocrin) One of the strains of Tyrannosaurus, it is arguably the most powerful creature in the game right now, with an astonishing 25,000 health. For a more complete description, see Tyrannosaurus (Hyperendocrin). Tyrannosaurus (TSL) It was the first Tyrannosaurus to be released before the default one and the Hyperendocrin. It is currently unavailable to the public but has been sighted by people as the devs showcase it. Unlike the current rex, this rex still has the old sound set for the rex in general. A rare and much weaker subspecies of the normal Tyrannosaurus, ''the TSL rex is much more lightly built. It has a downy coat of feathers, not as much as the average feathered ''Tyrannosaurus ''has, and a more differently shaped body and skull. Recommended prey are smaller herbivores, like ''Maiasaura and Avaceratops, as they are easier to kill then larger, more powerful herbivores. It is referred to as "Tarbosaurus", ''a large tyrannosaur that originated in Asia, by some realism servers in the game. It has 1700 health. Habitat ''Tyrannosaurus live in open plains to hunt for prey since they cant move very fast in forest. They often hunt Triceratops as prey but compete with Giganotosaurus and Acrocanthosaurus for food. General overview: Pros: * Will kill everything with a few bites. (Has an extremely high damage output.) * Best, Incredible Health regenaration and 2. Best Bleed resistance after Cerato. Meaning 3 drops of bleed is not a big problem and it can heal quickly after a battle, from any wounds. * Highest health and mass of any apex (in Survival). * Good turning radius while walking. * Very high chance of breaking bones. Cons: * Has to eat quite often. * Low bleed damage * Sluggish and lacks stamina. * Cannot replenish stamina except when sitting. * Unable to effectively sneak up on prey. * Noisy when sprinting and walking. * Effortless to detect. * Can be out numbered at times. Gallery Feathered T-rex concept art.png|Scrapped Feathered Tyrannosaurus concept Feathered T-rex concept 2.jpg|Final Feathered Tyannosaurus concept rbwu42R.jpg|A rex family the_isle___tyrannosaurus_skin__3___grassland_by_leviadraconia-d9d6v0l.jpg|One of the old TSL Tyrannosaurus rex skins Flooflypoofy.png|Feathered variation Tyrannosaurus_Dossier_The_Isle.png|''Tyrannosaurus dossier'' WIP Sub-Adult_Tyrannosaurus_Dossier_The_Isle.jpg Juvenile_Tyrannosaurus_Dossier_The_Isle.jpg unknown-6.png For a more complete gallery, visit Tyrannosaurus/gallery Behind The Scenes The TSL T.rex was a model purchased by Dondi from The Stomping Lands. The Tyrannosaurus has the most models of any dinosaur in the game: the TSL T.rex, the default T.rex life cycle, the juvenile TSL T.rex, the Hyperendocrin Tyrannosaurus, ''and the feathered T.rex''. Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivore Category:Tyrannosaur Category:Apex Predators Category:Crushers Category:Extra large